soar_pretty_curefandomcom-20200213-history
If I Sing To The Whole World♪
is the first character song for Misora Otoha, sung by her voice actress Itō Shizuka. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Motto motto utau Kitto kitto hibike you&me Utau ni naru kono merodi Watashi wa sekaijū e utaeba♪ Tasuke wo shugo tenshi ni inoru wa Sono mahō no hoshi ni tobu ga dekireba Watashi no negai wo utau ga kanaemasu yōni Michibiku kono michi wo aruku wa Kibō to yume no kirakira tobira e Tobira wo hirakeba, watashi no sutēji wo mitsukeru no? Shinjite iru korera no jōnetsu no kimochi de Mina no tame ni subarashiku utau ga dekiru yō ni naru Itsumo itsumo utaou Rizumu de kagayakitai wa Yakusoku shita yō ni watashi wa makenaide! Motto motto utau Kitto kitto hibike you&me Utau ni naru kono merodi Watashi wa sekaijū e utaeba♪ Ton'neru no owari ni hikari wo yobidasu Shunkan wo yumemiteita no wa gūzen janai Watashi no kokoro ni kimi no koe de asu made hashiru♡ Hoshizora☆yozora no supottoraito no shita ni tatte Kimi no omoi no subete de kanarazu nandemo dekiru! Eien ni eien ni sekai de bīto de Haruka kanata ga tobu Yakusoku de aru yō ni hoshi ni todoite! Motto motto utau Kitto kitto hibike you&me Utau ni naru kono merodi Watashi wa sekaijū e utaeba♪ Nē, listen to my voice Ima, sekaijū e utau! Itsumo itsumo utaou Rizumu de kagayakitai wa Yakusoku shita yō ni watashi wa makenaide! Eien ni eien ni sekai de bīto de Haruka kanata ga tobu Yakusoku de aru yō ni hoshi ni todoite! Motto motto utau Kitto kitto hibike you&me Utau ni naru kono merodi Watashi wa sekaijū e utaeba♪ |-|Kanji= もっともっと歌う きっときっと響けyou&me 歌うに鳴るこのメロディ 私は世界中へ歌えば♪ 助けを守護天使にいのるわ その魔法のホシに飛ぶができれば 私の願いを歌うが叶えますように 導くこの道を歩くわ 希望と夢のキラキラ扉へ 扉を開けば、私のステージを見つけるの？ 信じている　これらの情熱の気持ちで みなのために　素晴らしく歌うができるようになる いつもいつも歌おう リズムで輝きたいわ 約束したように　私は負けないで！ もっともっと歌う きっときっと響けyou&me 歌うに鳴るこのメロディ 私は世界中へ歌えば♪ トンネルの終わりに光を呼び出す 瞬間を夢見ていたのは偶然じゃない 私の心に君の声で　あすまで走る♡ 星空☆夜空のスポットライトの下に立って 君の想いのすべてで　必ず何でもできる！ 永遠に永遠に世界で ビートで遥か彼方が飛ぶ 約束であるように　ホシに届いて！ もっともっと歌う きっときっと響けyou&me 歌うに鳴るこのメロディ 私は世界中へ歌えば♪ ねえ、listen to my voice いま、世界中へ歌う！ いつもいつも歌おう リズムで輝きたいわ 約束したように　私は負けないで！ 永遠に永遠に世界で ビートで遥か彼方が飛ぶ 約束であるように　ホシに届いて！ もっともっと歌う きっときっと響けyou&me 歌うに鳴るこのメロディ 私は世界中へ歌えば♪ |-| English= I will sing more and more I will surely surely echo for you&me This melody I sing will resonate If I sing to the whole world♪ I pray to my guardian angel for help If I could fly to that magical star My wish to be able to sing will be granted I walk down this path that guides me To the sparkling door of hope and dreams If I were to open it, would I find my stage? I believe that with these passionate thoughts I will be able to sing wonderfully for everyone Let me sing always and always I want to shine with the rhythm I won’t back down as I made a promise! I will sing more and more I will surely surely echo for you&me This melody I sing will resonate If I sing to the whole world♪ The light at the end of the tunnel calls me It is no coincidence that I dreamed of this moment As I will run to tomorrow with your voice in my heart♡ I stand underneath this starry☆night sky spotlight With all of your thoughts I can do anything without fail! In this new world forever and forever I will fly far and wide with this beat I will reach that star as that is my promise! I will sing more and more I will surely surely echo for you&me This melody I sing will resonate If I sing to the whole world♪ Hey, listen to my voice Now, sing to the whole world! Let me sing always and always I want to shine with the rhythm I won’t back down as I made a promise! In this new world forever and forever I will fly far and wide with this beat I will reach that star as that is my promise! I will sing more and more I will surely surely echo for you&me This melody I sing will resonate If I sing to the whole world♪ Audio Navigation Category:Soar Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music